1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof electronic apparatus, and a lighting device which comprises the electronic apparatus to light a discharge lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a luminaire installed outdoors or under a highly humid environment. A lighting device that lights a discharge lamp disposed in the luminaire of this purpose may be exposed to high humidity. Accordingly, waterproof properties are required of the lighting device.
For the lighting device, an inverter controlled lighting device has frequency been used. The inverter controlled lighting device is an electronic apparatus, and configured by mounting a plurality of electric components a electric wire connector on a printed circuit board.
For example, a technology of improving waterproof properties of the inverter controlled lighting device by using a waterproof case is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-7122. The waterproof case described in the Publication comprises a cylindrical housing case and a side plate. The side plate seals both-end openings of the cylindrical housing case constituted of integrally molded articles of no seams in section. The waterproof case houses the inverter controlled lighting device.
In other words, the inverter controlled lighting device itself is assembled by comprising a case which constitutes its shell. This lighting device is housed in the waterproof case.
Accordingly, the waterproof case constituting the shell of the entire lighting device is large. Besides, in addition to time and labor of assembling the inverter controlled lighting device, the followings are necessary: time and labor of housing the lighting device in the cylindrical housing case, and time and labor of subsequently attaching the side plate to the housing case to assemble the waterproof case. Thus, the number of assembling steps of the lighting device is large.
In consequence, use of the large waterproof case leads to a cost increase. Besides, assembling is costly, and thus costs are high. Furthermore, heat must be radiated from the lighting device because its use has been accompanied by heat generation. However, there is no mention of thermal radiation in the Publication.